


Spice

by cereus



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Disability, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Physical Disability, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereus/pseuds/cereus
Summary: For gloomychamomile for Tolkien Secret Santa!
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Tolkien Secret Santa 2020





	Spice

  
_"I grabbed the fruit right off the bush in Imrisse's garden, had to climb over the back wall, but it was worth it." ....The dusty-red globe filled most of Finno's hands, and seemed to almost shimmer in firelight as Finno carved another white scroll iinto it's skin. Maitmo held the spices in his left, balled into a fist, pressing a line of the little brown stars into the fruit's skin filling the area between the white lines. He rolled it to get another side._

_~~_

Maitmo stopped his horse and pressed the envelope to his face. The sharp elanor-and-wax smell of Finno's hair pomade and familiar spice washed over him. A small, sprig of spice rattled against the paper, caught in a crease of the letter. He stared down at the starry pattern of it's dried buds and smiled. After a quick rustle in his pack with his left hand, he holds his fountain pen and has the red-jeweled instrument nestled down in the special slot in the beaten gold armature of his "right hand", settling in with a small snick. With a few scratches of the pen the return message is ready for the waiting magpie. "I'm on my way". 

**Author's Note:**

> For gloomychamomile for Tolkien Secret Santa!


End file.
